Hands
by AlyssaLies28
Summary: Kuwabara's hands bring about a number of reactions.  Yusuke needs to start using his head intead of his hands.
1. Chapter 1

_Kuwabara's such a big guy, he's bound to have the biggest fucking hands ever! So Sexy~_

Yusuke Urameshi had a very low attention span when it came to most things, school of course being on the top of the list. Ranked somewhere between that and shopping was talking. And not just any talking; girl talking. The sole exception to this was when he was talking about how hot the last chick he'd fought was to Kuwabara or Kurama (Hiei never cared enough to even restrain himself from fleeting away).

Normally, once something was given an attention rating it was never changed. Keiko's physical assaults managed to crank up the amount of attention he paid to his girlfriend, namely her. After having tagged along with Yusuke and his friends so many times, Keiko'd demanded he do the same. Now Yusuke was slumped over a table in the lunchroom at school, dutifully sitting next to his girl while she chattered away with her two friends.

It was with passion in his nonbeating heart that Yusuke wanted to shout to Koenma above that he was _so Fucking bored._

He was irritated as hell as well from all the skeptical weary full out stares being sent his way from most of his classmates. Yusuke picked his head up enough outta his arm cocoon to shoot a sweeping glare around the room. Just as he was settling back into place to catch up on some sleep, he picked up the name of his best friend being giggled between the three girls. He opted to eavesdrop on the conversation rather than actually be civil and join in, so he laid his head back into his arm cave and tuned in.

"Of course, Kuwabara's nice. He actually treats a woman with respect, unlike some people," Keiko said, casting a scolding look at her boyfriend. Yusuke bristled at the comment before remembering all the times he 'd pulled up her skirt for a quick looksie. In fact, he still did that and his hand twitched with the need to flip the material up in front of everyone. But then he'd have to beat the shit outta everyone that'd got an eyeful.

"Oh, God that's hot. I like a man that's got a lick of sense in him," Yusuke heard one of her friends, Mura, say. He snorted at anyone thinking Kuwabara was attractive. At least not physically. Made sense the girls had to gush about things like his _personality_.

"He's got a good face, too! Not like most boys around here with the baby, pretty-boy look. Makes him seem more of a man," the other girl, Shiro, babbled. This had Yusuke confused. He though girls liked the whole younger look. He felt a bit of a panic setting in as he wondered if Keiko liked a more rugged looking guy. There really was much he could do to get his mug as ugly as Kuwabara's!

Yusuke felt Keiko leaning into her friends and strained to hear the next words coming from her mouth.

"And his hands," Keiko whispered in awe. _The Fuck?_ Yusuke thought. What the Hell did someone's hands have to do with being hot? Yusuke glared at his own clenched fists, already making a list of contrasts between them and Kuwabara's.

"His Hands!" Shiro shouted, catching the attention of the people sitting the next table over.

"They look _huge_!" Mura added in.

"OhmyGod, they are! He was helping me up this one time and I swear both my palms fit into one of his!" Keiko squealed. Yusuke paused in his list making to think over Keiko's statement. He'd never noticed Kuwabara's hands were _that_ big and he had about the same sized hand as Keiko did. Made him wonder how Keiko could pay any heed to something like that when he hung out with the tall ginger more than she did. "And they were positively _dripping_ in calluses!"

Yusuke heard the other two girls shifting around in their chairs as they gave identical dreamy sighs. It was the same kinda sigh he dragged outta Keiko at night. He was having trouble trying to comprehend how someone like Kuwabara could bring about the kinda arousal the girls were having just at the gossip.

"I bet," Mura began with longing, "that he could crush me with his hands if he wanted."

"I bet," Shiro copied, "he could crush me with _something else_ if he wanted. Cause I'd totally let him!"

Disgust poured onto Yusuke's face at the mention of Kuwabara having sex with anyone. The idea ate away at his mind much like what he imagined battery acid would. Yusuke's repulsion went unnoticed by the girls as the prattled on about Kuwabara.

"Since we're all thinking about the subject, I have to ask you Keiko," Shiro said with a devilish grin. "Is he a natural orange?"

Yusuke's head popped up at the question. What he saw was a little knowing smile on Keiko's face as she answered back in a low tone, "He most definitely is."

The girls let out startled squeaks as Yusuke roughly shoved the table away from him as he stood up and stormed away. Through a haze of red he caught sight of Kuwabara on the far side of the cafeteria. Wasting no time on swerving around the tables, Yusuke hopped on top and jumped from surface to surface faster than what most of the other kids could track. With a roar Yusuke's balled fist crashed into Kuwabara's temple as he flying tackled the man and brought him down on the ground. Using his knees to pin Kuwabara's shoulders to the floor, Yusuke rammed punch after punch into the man's nose until he heard a resounding crack.

"That's for showing Keiko your dick, you asshole!" Yusuke yelled into Kuwabara's blood soaked face. Kuwabara gave him a bewildered look before twisting both of them around and pulling Yusuke into a Full Nelson. Yusuke thrashed about wildly, trying to reach around to hit at Kuwabara all over again.

"Urameshi! You don't go 'round talking about a woman in public like that!" Kuwabara shouted at Yusuke over his animal like howls. "An' me 'n' Keiko never did nothin'!" he yelled still louder, hoping everyone would hear and not condemn Keiko not Yusuke's loud mouth accusations.

Kuwabara leaned in and hissed in Yusuke's ear, "You tryin' to make Keiko into a whore? 'Cause that's what you doing."

Yusuke stilled at the comment and ventured a look around. In the back he could see Keiko glowing red, on the verge of tears. He couldn't tell if she was shaking from humiliation or the desire to smack him into last week. Keiko was a good student, but gossip and rumors that were already spreading were going to push her into skipping like him. He was not going to let that happen.

From what little he bothered to understand about the social dynamics of school shit, Yusuke knew something even bigger than this little escapade had to happen in order for Keiko to be spared the ridicule. The sooner it happened, the better.

Bound with determination, Yusuke gently shrugged his shoulder and Kuwabara slowly released his hold on him. Spinning around to face him, Yusuke didn't pause before tackling Kuwabara to the ground again. This time in a lip lock. Kuwabara stared at him with bulging eyes. Yusuke used Kuwabara's stunned immobility to grab to handfuls of his light blue uniform and sneaking his tongue in for a lap or two.

Just as quickly as he'd started the make out session, Yusuke ended it and climb back to his feet. With his feet planted firmly on either side of Kuwabara's chest, Yusuke glared down at him.

"An' if I eva hear you're off dicking around with that Keikimo ass wipe again, Imma be twice as hard on you bitch!" raged Yusuke before making a haste exit. This was exactly why he rarely showed up for school. He was also dead set on never hanging out with Keiko if she was around those two girls.

Not even an hour passed before the whole school was abuzz with the news of the Kuwabara/Urameshi/Keikimo love triangle. Rumor had it Urameshi'd beaten Kuwabara into submission not to far back and used him as a bitch boy now. The female part of the school was quick to come up with the reason why loyal and honorable Kuwabara would go with Keikimo (everyone pretty much ignored/forgot about this started with Keiko) the ruthless gang leader from the next district over. It was believed that Keikimo'd tried to move onto Urameshi's turf while he was mysteriously gone a while and Kuwabara had stepped up to 'coax' the gangbanger away. Urameshi was of course furious when he found out his property, Kuwabara, had allowed another to touch him (what had originally started out being said was that Kuwabara had giving a harmless strip tease but then escalated into being brutally sodomized by Keikimo's entire gang).

When Kuwabara went to ask Urameshi what the hell was wrong with his head, Yusuke'd only snapped back, "You're hands are too Fucking big!" and reached out to pants Kuwabara, discovering he truly was naturally orange haired. Kuwabara rushed to pull his pants and boxers back up as he watched Yusuke walk away muttering 'Mother Fucker!' under his breath.


	2. Chapter 2

_The sequel begins! Yusuke's issues with Kuwabara's hands turns out to cause more trouble for Kuwabara than he was ever expecting. Possibly more than he can handle. _

The bite of hard metal chowing down on his wrists was the first sensation to swim through the hazy blackness that clouded Kuwabara's mind. He tried to focus on the annoyance, but his thoughts wouldn't organize; they wouldn't even form to begin with. Breathing deeply, Kuwabara was able to pick up the strong smell of alcohol hanging in the air. The stench made him gag as the memory of him and Yusuke pounding shot after shot of some odd demon world concoction suddenly slammed into his befuddled mind. He was pretty sure the hangover was still messing with him even months later. That was his worst ass kicking he ever got from Yusuke, and they hadn't even gotten physical with each other.

Raucous laughter came at Kuwabara as if he was standing at the end of a tunnel. A low hubbub of deep pitched voices drifted in and out of his hearing, never staying tuned in long enough for him to pick up any distinct words that would tell him what was going on or where he was at. By the smell of it, he was either at Yusuke's apartment or he was in a heap of shit. Gangs of intoxicated guys were never good. One of the reasons he discouraged his small gang from heavily partaking in the substance was the violent tendencies alcohol brought out from the street raised thugs. He himself rarely touched the stuff. How was he supposed to keep to his honor code if the burning liquid stole his memory and replaced it with a lower inhibition?

Glass exploded against the wall next to his head, showering him in sharp slivers. A sole jagged shard slit a clean cut on the bottom of his sensitive lip. In a delayed, sluggish reaction, he lifted his head and shied away from the impact sight, trying to will himself into greater action. Or at least into churning out a coherent thought, instead of the doped up wavering his mind was giving him.

Opening his lids, all his eyes did was make him dizzy as fuck, doing a tuck'n'roll as if the sudden heat racing through his body was gonna melt his peepers. To steady himself, he laid his head against his shoulder. The action helped to cut down on the tilt-a-whirl sensation going on in his head, but now he was painfully aware that his shoulders were on fire. Understandable, considering his wiggling toes were telling him his feet where dangling in midair.

Kuwabara waited a few seconds for his vision to stop swimming around before he chanced glancing at what was holding him up. No matter how hard he forced himself, he couldn't get his body to do what he wanted. Instead of just looking up at his wrists, his head lolled around, swiveling on his spine like it was as detached as he felt from most of his body. He let his head flop back, finally getting a clear shot at the ceiling.

Chains were bound tightly around his wrists and halfway up his forearm, cutting off his circulation and into his flesh. Small rivulets of dried, already flaking blood snaked down his arms. The amount of blood was alarming, not because of an excessive amount, but the lack of more. He didn't know precisely how long he'd just been hanging around, but his arms were telling him it was long enough for the blood to drain from his limbs. Gravity was working too well, the skin closest to his shoulders was stark white, and a vibrant red blush was creeping from his hands down his arms, not quite working past his forearms. The tips of his fingers were tinted a deep, dull purple and a pervasive numbness cut off his ability to feel his own arms.

Panic threatened to break through the fog of his mind as his fingers failed to follow the command to move his sent. Kuwabara glared up at his hands, begging them to move, twitch, anything other than remaining dead and useless. Images of everyday, ordinary things flashed through his mind as his practically screamed for movement: writing out his homework, eating, bathing, caressing Yukina's lower lip right before he kissed her for the first time, closing his hand into a fist to either punch someone or grip his spirit sword…

At the thought of fighting, he watched as his right middle finger gave a minute twitch, followed by a small spark of orange spirit energy. The movement caused a spear of pain to shoot throughout his arm accompanied by a brief flash of sensation. Kuwabara closed his eyes, relief and hope bringing tears to his eyes and he just didn't want to deal with pussying out right now.

His mind spun around as he let his head fall forward, resting his head on his chest. He stared at his naked body and couldn't be bother to care that all his clothes were gone. Kuwabara sucked back as big a breath he could manage, gathering his strength as a fighter to help him through his next action. He really didn't want to do what he had to do. It was gonna he a pain in his ass. So like any responsible captive, he avoided working on his escape.

Kuwabara cast around in his head, trying to recall the reason for his captivity, but all he could remember was studying at home with Eikichi.

No. That wasn't right. He'd needed a break from studying . . . so he'd said bye to his sister . . . and went on a walk. Yeah, a walk. He was gonna go to the store to pick up the stuff to make cookies . . . something to use as an excuse to continue not studying.

Kuwabara screwed his eyes shut, picturing coming into view of the store. Everything was dark, being a cloudy night, so the light from the store was like a beacon. He could see the store front so clearly, could even remember the big signs announcing a sale on chocolate chips and cementing his decision to make chocolate chip cookies. But he couldn't remember making it to the store.

No memory of a grab'n'nab, no flashes of s struggle. Nothing else but waking up chained to the ceiling of what seemed to be a warehouse.

The sounds of laughter lazily washed over him once again, causing him to wonder just who had managed to capture the great Kuwabara and what they wan-

Before he could really think on his actions, Kuwabara threw all his power into forming a spirit sword into each hand. Whatever was causing him to remain disconnected from his body was also affecting his spirit energy, all his efforts only able to summon dull swords that flickered for a few seconds before disappearing. But that was all the time he needed or could even tolerate. The formation of his swords, if only for a moment, forced his hands to ball into fists. His energy forced his hands to close as well as the blood to return to circulating back into his arms

The numbness in his arms was gone, his blood restoring movement and the same pain in his shoulders only intensified. Flicking the switch from 'off' to 'on motherfucker' was a shock to Kuwabara's system that had his vision going black. He fought against the pull of unconsciousness knowing that while bliss from the burning pain would be a blessing, being lights out again could get him an expressed pink slip to the afterlife.

Kuwabara stayed as still as possible, riding the waves of pain as the crashed over him in progressively diminishing levels of intensity. His head was propped on his shoulder, giving him a spectacular view of a cement wall a few inches from his face. He concentrated on breathing steadily in his nose and out his mouth, trying to calm his body back down from the rush of adrenaline pumping through his body jump starting his arms caused. The plus side to having adrenaline cranking up his internal engine was the sensation of being back in his body. His head was clear and his body was catching up, beating back whatever was drugging him up.


End file.
